Ugly Ducklings
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: Axel, Riku and Leon are in love with the three 'ugly ducklings' in school. Axel and Leon have plans to get there little ducks to fall for them. As for Riku, he's just patiently trying to get his little duck to see that he is not ugly.
1. Prologue

Title- Ugly Ducklings

Pairing/s- [Main] Akuroku, [Some] Soku and Cleon.

Rating- T (I don't think it's going to go any higher.)

**Warning-** Not much in this chapter

Summary: Axel, Riku and Leon are in love with the three 'ugly ducklings' in school. Axel and Leon have plans to get there little ducks to fall for them. As for Riku, he's just patiently trying to get his little duck to see that he is not ugly. But… what will happen when Axel's almighty plan leads the three little ducks to leave town? Will they ever come back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic.

AN: I was waiting for the Phone people to come fix our phone line when I got the crazy idea for this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

∫•∫ _**Prologue**_ ∫•∫

The Strife family was known as the 'trailer trash' and 'ugly ducks' of Twilight Town, partly because they lived on the far edge of town in a trashed nine-seater van next to the river. This family was made up of two ugly ducks and three ugly ducklings; father and mother, big brother Cloud, and younger twin ducklings Sora and Roxas.

They slept, ate, and washed their clothes and selves next to the little river where their small vehicle sat. It was like their own little home… that was obviously open for the whole world to see.

However, the family didn't always live in such conditions…

The first "ugly duck" was Father Strife, who had never been known for his looks. On the contrary, the man was overweight, unattractive, and a no good drunk; "no good" meaning extremely abusive and power hungry. He alone was the reason why the family ended up in a huge debt which caused them to lose their home and everything in between… Thank God they'd finished the payment on the van.

Secondly there was Mother Strife. She was a six (at best) in a one to ten scale of beauty. (Of course, one being the lowest and ten the highest.) She worked two jobs, but it still wasn't enough… So she became a part-time whore to feed her husbands' addiction, children and debt. She was a kind, sweet lady who did everything she could for her family…even if she was made fun of every single day of her life by other adults.

"Ugly duckling" number one was Cloud Strife, eldest of the three sons in the Strife family. At the age of twelve he was known for both his quietness and intelligence. Which of course lead to him getting bullied and forced to do homework for others. Sadly, he was no better looking than his father. It wasn't that he was overweight or anything, on the contrary he just happened to be very bony due to the lack of food and the curse of being tall. His acne covered face and thick rim grandpa glasses don't help much; even his stormy blue eyes and golden blond hair didn't help… bathing in dirty water didn't help his hair at all, and how could anyone see those blue orbs through such thick glasses?

Plus, Squall Leonhart was always there to make his life just a little more miserable. Too bad Cloud was almost at his breaking point.

The second little "ugly duckling" is the older hyperactive eight-year-old twin, Sora Strife. Unlike his older brother, he wasn't the smartest grape in the bunch. Nevertheless, he was very kind and understanding. Then again, those two great qualities are what got him picked on every day, alongside his looks. Just like his older brother he is lanky and scrawny… but isn't tall at all. He also possessed those 'fashionable' glasses to hide his azure blue eyes. His brown hair was always a dirty mess due to sleeping on the dirt floor and to top it all off, he had braces and dimples.

Unlike Cloud, Sora had one friend. Yes, a friend… but not just any friend, a best friend. His name was Riku Draven aka 'Mr. Pretty boy' or 'Mr. Pretty eyes'. However, thanks to Sora's great quality of being naive… the small brunette didn't notice that the silverette likes him a little more than just a friend.

Last, but definitely not least among the three "ugly ducklings", was the younger twin, Roxas Strife. Much like his older twin he was tiny, thin and underweight. He sadly also had braces and dimples, but in addition he had a small faded scar under his eye. (Thanks to his father that is.) His cerulean eyes and scar were also hidden behind those three of-a-kind stylish designer glasses. His honey blond hair, like his brother's, suffered from filthy water and the dirt covered floor. Like Cloud, he was quiet and smart, but push the wrong buttons on Roxas and you get a ticking bomb of doom. Good thing is that only Sora and Cloud know what buttons to push.

In spite of this, he is the luckiest out of all the Strife children. Ok, not really. The poor blond is made fun of the most. Reason being- more like people. Hayner Palette, Seifer Outview and Axel Fair. Also, (just like Sora)… his is far too naive to see that those three boys just want to be his friends. Sadly they all suck and showing it… of course the redhead named Axel is by far the worse.

He claims to be in love with the blond to his two best friends Demyx Melody and Zexion Delson, but if you were to ask him how you show your love to someone, his answer would be "Fire and Flames"; the answer of which the dim-witted redhead had given quite a few times. But of course, Roxas is far too kind to stay mad at the boy. "Why?" You may ask…

He likes the red head just as much as Axel likes him. Good thing Axel has a plan to win over the small ugly duckling with the help of his younger sister, and two best friends.

That is… if he forgets that fire is not a way to win a lover over…

∫•∫ _**Prologue**_ – END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: -sigh- what do you peps think?

As for me… idk…

Thank you Xoxoroxas for betaing this for me. you're a life saver =]

*****Things to know*****

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	2. Birthday gift  one of nine

AN: chapter one darlings =]

A special thanks to Xoxoroxas for betaing this for me. -Hugs- you make my work look better then it is =]

**Warning-** Language, blood and boys kissing.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter One – _**Birthday gift - one of nine **_•∫

"Careful…" A rather tall ten-year-old redhead told his younger sister as she placed the _item_ inside the nicely wrapped box.

"Axel, are you positive he's going like it…?" The small eight-year-old female redhead muttered as she quickly shut the box. Taping it, she poked a few holes before adding the neatly done ribbon and typed letter on top. "…I mean… it's so scary."

"Duh~" Axel's clover green eyes grew a bit as he looked at his sister closely. "He's going to love it." Axel flicked his sister's forehead with his index finger. "He lives next to the river. I bet he has billons of them as pets."

"I don't know Axie…" The small redhead stood up before crossing her arms over her chest. "…What if you get in trouble for taking such a thing to school?"

"Whatever, Kairi…" Axel rolled his eyes as he picked up the gift and placed it in his school bag. "…Just don't tell Reno or else I'll put it in your room."

"AH! No~!" Kairi yelled as she ran off to her room to get her bag. She kicked her brother in the shin as she came back, but he just chuckled at her weak lash out.

"Just don't tell and it won't go in your room." Axel put his backpack on and started walking toward school, which was only about five blocks away.

He couldn't wait till his little duckling saw his early birthday gift.

* * *

It was break time when Cloud was pushed into a bush by the one and only Squall Leonhart, aka 'Mr. Badass'. The tall blond could feel his anger raising as he stood up, only to be pushed back down again.

Making his hand into a fist, he finally stood up (After being shoved down for the fifth time in a row.) locking his glasses covered stormy blue eyes with the cobalt ones. He turned around and walked away. He was not going to give the brunette the satisfaction of seeing him mad.

"Aw is Strifey-poo mad~!" 'Mr. Badass' mocked as he watched the angry ugly blond walk away.

"Shut up…" Cloud hissed as he walked faster, hands still balled up.

"Make me, ugly duckling!" the slightly taller brunette laughed as the blond turned around.

Cloud had finally snapped; he was going to show 'Mr. Badass' what he was really made of. There was no way in hell he was going to let him get away with hurting his feelings any longer.

"I have fucking HAD it with you!" Cloud yelled as he ran up to Squall and jumped on him. Punch after punch, he continued to yell and beat the older kid up. Luckily for him, the teachers weren't watching. "Every fucking day you push me into things, force me to do your homework and make fun of me! All because I look 'ugly' to you!"

Squall tried to push the angry blond away but it was no use. He had unleashed the beast inside the smaller kid.

"You know what! Fuck you! Fuck your words! Fuck your abuse and fuck doing your stinking homework!" Cloud panted as he shakily got off the brunette. He felt good, letting out all his anger. Taking a few steps away from the beaten up brunette he was grabbed by the arm.

"Wait…" Squall yelled as he forced the blond to look at him, and boy… wow, did he look like shit. He was _stylishly_ wearing a black eye, bloody lip and missing tooth along with other 'one of a-kind makeovers'. Over all, Cloud was proud with the work he had done on 'Mr. Badass'.

"Didn't you fucking learn your less…" Cloud was cut off by one of the worst kisses recoded in all of mankind.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done…" Cloud blinked as he looked at Squall's messed up bloody face. "But I just wanted to show you that… I liked you…a lot."

"What…" Cloud responded dumbly in disbelief. There was no way. No way Squall Leonhart…. School's number one badass just kissed him and confessed to like him. No, it had to all be just a dream.

Letting out a sigh, Squall repeated himself to the shocked blond. "I like you, dumb ass."

"What was that, fuck?" Cloud punched him square in the jaw. "I'm not a dumb ass!"

"Yeah, well… your face says otherwise!" Leon shot back.

"Gah! I knew it was too good to be true…" Cloud turned around and ran away, but not before telling the tall brunette what he wanted to say. "Your just trying to make fun of me, but you know what?" he pointed dramatically at Squall. "I'm not going to fall for your lies!"

If it weren't for Cloud's grandpa glasses, the brunette would have seen that tears in his stormy blue eyes. After all… he did like the boy back; it was the only reason he took so much abuse since the beginning of his school years. (Which I might add has been about ten years, if you add the two years of pre-school the two boys went to.)

"So… so you better stay away from me if you want that fucked up face of yours to ever turn pretty again!" with that the 'ugly' blond ran off to hide where no one could find him until break was over.

Squall stood there, shocked. He hadn't been lying about liking the 'ugly' blond… Sure, he wasn't good looking at all… but inside Cloud was probably the sweetest and smartest guy he'd ever met. He just… didn't really know how to act around him. He was on automatic 'asshole' mode when he was near him.

"Maybe…" Squall smiled as he got his best idea ever. "Yes… I think that will work."

* * *

Roxas liked to swing on the very last swing on the large swing set that the K – 8th school had. He liked to swing high up and attempt to reach the tree leafs with his feet. Of course, that was never going to happen. He was far too short, and the trees branches were far too distant from the swing set.

So there sat the small blond on the very last swing; swaying lightly back and forth while the boy known as Axel sneakily placed a gift right on the seat of the swing next to him.

Looking to the side, the small blond tilted his head. Completely stopping his swaying, he stood up and looked at the neatly wrapped clover green gift. It had a huge blue bow and a typed letter. Taking the letter into his tiny hands, he read out loud and to himself. (Considering that he was a loner and Hayner and Seifer were out sick.) Also, for some odd reason Axel had decided not to make fun of him today… If only he knew why.

"_Dear Roxas,_

_Today is August 19th. In thirteen days, you and I will be turning one year older. So to show you how much I love you, I will be giving you a gift each school day. Which is nine gifts, isn't that nice of me? Anyways, I hope you enjoy your first gift. I'm sure you will just love him._

_~ Love August 31st (that's our b-day)"_

Roxas slowly went back to his swing and sat down. From afar, Axel was watching the blond closely with his clover green eyes. He couldn't wait to see the boy's face of joy.

Pulling the ribbon and pealing the tape off, Roxas opened his gift.

Inside…

Was a rattlesnake and it was pissed.

Roxas giggled as the snake slowly stood up. Shaking it tail, the small blond took the reptile into his small pale hands.

"Hello, little guy…" Roxas smiled as he placed it on his shoulder. The snake slowly wrapped around his neck loosely.

Axel smiled as he watched the snake quickly become friends with his lover. Its' ratting tail softly lay by the blonde's right shoulder, while its' head rested on his left.

"You shall be Mr. Noodle." Roxas clapped his hands as he sat as still as possible. He knew that if he made one mistake, the snake would bite him and possibly kill him.

Suddenly the bell rang, telling every student to get to class. However, Roxas made no attempt to get off from his swing. As he sat there, a teacher came up to him with a scowl on her face.

"Roxas, you need to get to-AH!" the poor woman screamed as she noticed the snake around the small student. Grabbing her walkie-talkie, she quickly phoned the office.

"_Yes Mrs. River?"_

"R…Roxas…has a rattle…snake around his… neck!" she stutter-yelled into the talking device, as Roxas swung his legs carelessly back and forth. He looked so happy with the snake freely around his neck that it scared her even more.

"_What was that?"_

"A snake! There is a snake around one of the students' necks! Call Animal Control, now!" Mrs. River yelled as she looked at the happy blond student who was now talking to his new pet.

"_Alright, Animal Control is on their way. Tell the student not to move, no matter what."_

"Roxas…whatever you do… don't move." Roxas tilted his head curiously as he watched the teacher freak out.

"Ok, Mrs. River." He gave her a small smile as he sat as still as he could. If only he knew that his new best friend was about to be ripped away from him…

* * *

"NO!" the small blond cried as he watched Mr. Noodle get taken away from him. "He's my friend!"

"Roxas, please calm down!" the teacher yelled as she held the miserable blond back.

Students all around them watched and whispered among themselves as Animal Control walked away with the rattlesnake. (Safely locked that is.)

"Axel… I told you it wasn't a good idea…" Kairi whispered to her older brother as the teacher held the crying blond in her arms, trying her best to calm him down. "You could have gotten him killed…"

"No…" Axel shook his head in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "…Mr. Noodle was Roxas' friend… they were made to have a friendship."

Letting out a sigh, the small female redhead walked away. "Sometimes…I wonder what goes on in that head of yours, Ax."

Axel's clover green eyes watched the small blond as he now cried on his older brother. His twin was at his side along with his friend, Riku and the three boys tried their best to calm the smaller one down.

A cat-like grin came to the redheads' face as Roxas fell asleep in Cloud's arm from all his crying.

"I'm sure you'll like your next gift, my love..."

∫•∫ Chapter One – _**Birthday gift - one of nine**_- END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: Snake as a pet… yeah Axel is a little coco.

*****Things to know*****

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	3. Estos Celos

AN: Now to see what Leon has in store for Cloud. I had this for like ever… I just never got to finish or edit it… =/

Thank you Xoxoroxas for betaing this for me. =] -Hugs-

**Warning-** Language, Spanish (translation in at the end of chapter) and boys kissing.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Two –_**Estos Celos (This Jealousy)**_•∫

"I know I have done many bad things to the three of you in the past…" Squall muttered as he looked at the young redhead, the sandy blond and the periwinkle. "…However, I really need your help."

"What do we get in return?" The sandy blond gave the brunette a dirty look. He wasn't sure if he could trust him. Leon did like to bully the music lover when Cloud was at 'home' sick.

"Look… just help me, and I promise to never pick on you again!" Squall pleaded as the three boys look at one another. Never in the history of his short thirteen-year-old life had the brunette sunk so low. Well, it seemed low to him… seeing how he's begging three ten-year-olds for help to win over the person he loves.

"We need to talk…" the periwinkle grabbed the redhead and blond and pulled them to the side. "…We'll give you an answer after our small group meeting is over."

Squall stood there playing with his hands as the three younger kids talked in a whisper to one another. He really hoped they would help him with his plan to win Cloud over. After all, there was no way he could pay professionals to help him.

"I say we help him." Axel whispered as he looked back. He could see that Leon was really uncomfortable, and a tad bit stressed. He kind of felt bad for him… even if he did pick on his sister. Yes, Axel had never been picked on by the brunette. Why? One word; Fire.

"Yes, let's help him Zexy." The sandy blond clapped his hands. "He said he would never pick on you and me again if we do."

Zexion took his thumb and index finger and began to play with is bottom lip. It was a habit of his when he was thinking really hard. "That is true Demyx… however I think we can get more out of him…"

Demyx look at Zexion and then back at Axel. The two had evil grins on their faces. Not really knowing what they were thinking, he deicide to play along. So he too joined them in their evil grinning.

"Ok, Squall…" the brunette really didn't like the cat like grin on the redhead's face. "…We'll help, but under a few conditions, that is."

"What are they?" he swallowed hard. Yes, Squall Leonhart. The schools 'badass' was very desperate for help. Not only that… but he had a small fear of Axel Fair. Keyword: small.

"Simple…" Demyx tried to copy the redhead's grin. "…One, you are to never pick on us again-and that means Axel's sister Kairi seeing how you don't pick on Axel at all."

"Two, if we're getting picked on you will help us no matter what." Zexion smiled as he pulled a huge book out of nowhere.

"Three… you're helping me with my love's next gift." Squall could swear he saw the boy's clover green eyes fill with fire. It slightly scared him… there was a rumor that the redhead tried to set Cloud's little brother Roxas on fire.

Of course, that isn't one hundred percent true; He _did_ light something on fire, but it was certainly not Roxas. It was his backpack, which happened to be on Roxas' back. He just wanted the thing to burn so he could give him the new one he had gotten him… too bad his plan was a failure.

"Four… um… I think that's all…" Demyx looked at the others, who gave him a small nod. "Ok so that is our deal… you can take it or leave it…"

"I'll take it!"

* * *

It was Sunday night and the van rocked back and forth as Sora, Riku (who had told his mother he would be sleeping over at Hayner's house) and Roxas sat on their sleeping bags. Cloud was trying to set a nice little fire to keep them warm. As he tried to get the lighter to work, the taller blond let out a nice little string on curse words.

"Language Cloud!" Sora scowled and pouted a bit as Riku held on tightly to his hand from under the sleeping bad they were sharing. Of course, the small brunette thought it was just a simple friendly gesture… if only he knew that the small moments like this made Riku the happiest man… um kid alive.

"But the fucking thing won't fucking light…" the taller blond was cut off by a loud moan and Sora just kept nagging at Cloud's bad language. "GOD WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" He yelled in his mother's direction.

"Its… ah! Work… Cloud… oh yes right there… dear." His mother called back as she did 'work'. He only wished she had the decency not to 'work' when a guest was present.

"Whatever…" the blond rolled as eyes as Roxas stood up.

"Here let me do it..." he took the lighter from his older brother's hand flicking it a few times before he got the paper to light, which chain-reacted and lit the wood.

"Oh!" Sora screamed in joy as he grabbed the silverette next to him and gave him a tight hug. The old boy just let out a happy sigh, cheeks a bright pink due to the closeness. "Look Riku! Roxas did it!"

Roxas received a small pat on the head as he was picked up by Cloud.

"Alright, now that the fire is up…" Cloud sighed as the moaning became louder. "…Let's get some sleep."

"Ok!" the twins smiled as they took off their glasses and set them on their "nightstand" which was nothing more than a cardboard box. Riku simply lay down next to the older twin and held him close as they fell into a light sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear such ugly get ups!" Axel hissed as he held his acoustic guitar in his hands. He was wearing a black with silver designs Mexican Mariachi suit with a huge red bow. The large hat that was far too big for his head would tilt over his eye and make it hard to see.

"Were all wearing them Axel, so just stop complaining." Squall mumbled as he looked around.

The three kids and one teen walked along the river. They were looking for Cloud's 'home'. So far, all they had was the light of the moon and a small red and orange flicker.

"I think that's it…" Demyx said as he ran dragging his instrument along.

Slowly they all followed the sandy blond. Once they got there they noticed the family (plus Riku) was fast sleep.

"Maybe… we should leave…" Demyx whispered as he watched the fires light glow hit the four small kid's faces.

"No! I will announce my love!" Squall yelled causing the older blond to stir in his sleep.

* * *

"Te mire, estabas tan bonita... tan sensual." Cloud woke up to a loud horrid singing voice followed by surprisingly very well played music. Slowly getting up, he looked up and saw the one and only… Squall Leonhart.

"Te imagine ajena y me hizo mal." Squall sang as he wiggled his eyebrows. In the background, Axel and Demyx were playing the guitar while Zexion played the trumpet. Taking a deep breath… Squall let out a loud and power full sing voice. Which ended up waking the twins and silverette up.

"Aaay aaay amor, aaay aaay que dolor." he howled loudly causing the four kids to cover their ears. Lowering his voice to sound 'sexy' he sang, "Que tarde comprendi…"

"Contigo tenia todo y lo perdi…" Squall continued to sing as his three sidekicks played their instruments. Cloud had to admit, it was sweet of the brunette to come all the way to his 'home' and sing to him. I mean, Axel and the other two were amazing… Squall, not so much. He could use some (lots) of practice.

"Cloud…" the blond looked down at his younger brother. Big cerulean eyes shut tight and hand plastered on his ears. "Tell him to stop… I feel like my ears are going to bleed."

"Just wait a little more… he's really getting into it…" Cloud said as he placed his hand on his younger brother's head. Sora and Riku on the other hand were back in 'bed' cuddling leaving Roxas slightly jealous that they were such heavy sleepers.

"Te mire, con tu melena al viento... y tu mirar. Al raz de tu escote, tu lunar." Squall continued to sing in his 'sexy' voice before hitting his loud and painful holler once again. "Aaay aaay amor, aaay aaay que dolor!"

"Hoy muero de pensar… que no voy a hacer yo al que vas amar…" the brunette was once again at his 'sexy' voice as the three ten-year-olds behind him continued to play their instruments without laughing at the older duckling's face.

"Estos celos me hacen dano, me enloquecen! Jamas aprendere a vivir sin ti!" Cloud covers his ear quickly as the brunette's loud holler filled the air… he knew this was going to be longer then the first two shouts. "Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendi, si si! Contigo tenia todo y lo perdi… contigo tenía todo y lo perdi…"

"STOP!" Cloud screamed of embarrassment. "Do you even know what your singing?"

The singing and music quickly stopped. The four performers looked at one another before Leon quickly shook his head. He didn't know what he was singing… but one thing was for sure. The guy who had been singing had such a powerful voice. He loved it. Also… he thought it might impress Cloud if he could sing like him.

"Oh god!" Cloud let out a cry of horror. He didn't know what was being sung to him, but for all he knew it could have been a line of cuss words or even worse… how ugly he was. If only he knew that it was just a simple love song. "GET OUT NOW!"

"But…" Squall ran over to Cloud and pulled out a single red rose out of nowhere. "...I came to ask you if you would go on one date with me…"

The brunette was bright red, but only turned redder when a loud slap came in contact with his face. Oh, but it wasn't just any slap. Oh no! It was a bitch slap to make it worse.

"No!" Cloud yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you that I will not fall for your tricks!"

And with that the blond took his brother by the hand and lead them back to 'bed'.

"Wait!" the brunette ran after them. "Let me prove that I really like you!"

"With what, another kiss?" Cloud turned around and this time punching the brunette in the jaw. "I hate you! You took my first one for a stupid joke! I will not let you take the second…"

Cloud's eyes widened, as Squall shut him up with another not as bad as the first kiss.

"Shh… you talk to muc…" a knee to the most painful area in a boy's body surely shut the older boy up.

"Kiss me again and next time you will lose that part of you…" Cloud hissed as the three younger children came to Squall's aid.

"Leave now…" Cloud looked at them with evil eyes causing all but Axel to swallow hard. "Or you'll all be next…"

Quickly the three helped the fallen one up. Slowly they walked away into the night.

"I'll win Cloud over…" Squall said as he was dragged away. "Just you watch…"

∫•∫ Chapter Two – _**Estos Celos (This Jealousy)**_ - END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: very stubborn Cloud… =]

Yes… I know Spanish, it the only way I can communicate with mother and father.

When translating the song, I tried to make it so that it made good English sense. Some parts are a little changed, but the meaning it still there. So yeah… here it is.

_Te mire, estabas tan bonita... tan sensuall. (I saw you, you were so beautiful…so sensual)_

_Te imagine ajena y me hizo mal. (Picturing you with others did me bad)_

_Aaay aaay amor, aaay aaay que dolor. (Ohhh ohhh my love, ohhh ohhh what pain) _

_Qué tarde comprendi… (How late I understood) _

_Contigo tenia todo y lo perdi… (I lost everything I once had with you)_

_Te mire, con tu melena al viento... y tu mirar. (I was you, with your hair blowing in the wind and that look in your eyes) _

_Al raz de tu escote, tu luna.r (A birthmark on your neckline)_

_Aaay aaay amor, aaay aaay que dolor. (Ohhh ohhh my love, ohhh ohhh what pain)_

_Hoy muero de pensar. (I die thinking) _

_Que no voy a hacer yo. (That I'm not) _

_Al que vas amar. (The one your going to love)_

_Estos celos me hacen dano, me enloquecen. (This jealousy, is so damaging, it's madding)_

_Jamás aprendere a vivir sin ti. (I will never learn to live without you)_

_Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendi, si si. (The worse part is that I learned far to late)_

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdi. (That I lost everything I once had with you) _

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdi. (I lost everything I had with you)_

*****Things to know*****

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Song Leon sings – 'Estos Celos-Vicente Fernández' (watch this vid to get a sneak peak of Axel singing it to Roxas.) (Take all the spaces out) www . youtube watch ?v= 3VfIA _ YbG4Y

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	4. Birthday gift two of nine

AN: For all the suffering I have put you all through… or like to tell myself I have put you through. Here another chapter to say 'I'm sorry'.

**Warning-** I'm really not sure… oh well =/

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Three – _**Birthday gift**__** - two of nine ∫**_•∫

"Stop moving the box, Kai!" Axel yelled rather loudly as his redheaded sister held the box as far as she could away from her unable to understand why she decided to help her brother out once again.

Oh right… he said he would set her dollhouse on fire if she didn't help; when Axel says he's going to set something on fire, he sets it on fire. Yes, the rather tall for a ten-year-old redhead loved his fire. Who was to blame? Simply put… his father.

It all happened back when little Axel was about to turn three years old. He'd been watching his father attempt to cook when suddenly the pot was set aflame. The flame looked so beautiful, that the small redhead fell in love. Not the kind of love where you want to make love to it and have its babies; it was the kind of love where all you want to do is show it off.

Or something like that.

Quickly putting a bow on the now wrapped box, the tall redhead smiled. He sure hoped that Roxas love this gift as much as he had loved the other one.

"Axel… I think that maybe you should just get him flowers." Kairi muttered as she grabbed her backpack and put it on. "Yes, flowers would be better than that nasty slimy thing."

Axel just rolled his eyes as his sister made a face of disgust.

"Look Kai… Roxas is not a flower person… he likes nice animals." The redhead smiled as he held the box with pride and the redheads slowly made their way to school as the smaller one grumbled about how crazy her older brother was.

* * *

Roxas smiled as he looked at the large box inside his school desk. Taking it out, he shook it a bit. He really wanted to know what was inside.

"Roxas, dear… what is that you have in your hands?" his brunette teacher asked as all the students around the blond looked at him. They all had disapproving frowns on their faces; after all he was the one with the present and according to them, ugly ducklings shouldn't get presents.

"It's a gift from my secret friend." Roxas answered with a huge smile, as he shook the gift once more. Hearing a croak come out of it, he laughed softly to himself. "Can I open it? Please~."

His teacher shook her head as a student in the far back spoke out. It was the redhead that loved to torment all the teachers in the school. The only reason that he didn't bother this one was because it happened to be his mother.

"Ma, just let him open it what the worse that can happen." he laughed as he laid his head on the large desk and stretched out his arms. He was tired of having to do the hundred math problems. Then again, that's what he gets for throwing his eraser at Mr. Redondo's face.

But truth be told, the teacher was being an a-hole. Well, not really… but Axel liked to think he's right.

"Axel, what have I told you about calling me "mom" at work!" the brunette hissed at her son. "And do your homework, now! You should be happy that the principal allowed you to stay in my class room and not in the library."

Clover green eyes rolled as he stuck his tongue out, playfully. Slowly getting his head back up, he began to look at his homework. He gave a small smile as he thought of a way to finish his homework much faster. That is… if it worked.

"Hey ma, what's one hundred and two divided by five?" he yelled loudly as the small second graders look at him funny. They were still learning how to subtract three digit numbers. Division was something out of this world. Or so it should have been… until a small voice said the answer.

"Its twenty remainder two…"

Everyone, even Axel's mother turned around to see Roxas blushing deeply. He was hiding behind his present, while mumbling things to himself.

"Ah, thanks buddy! I was having such a hard time…" Axel yelled as he wrote down the answer. With a smile he asked the next problem out loud hoping his blond 'lover' would answer once more. "What about four hundred and five divided by ten?"

"Axel! Roxas is not going to do your homework and Roxas, please don't answer his questions." the blond nodded as he shook his gift again. Hearing another croak, he smiled.

"Can I open it?" he asked as his teacher sighed.

"Fine. You can open it…"

Roxas giggled madly as he pulled the ribbon off. He quickly lifted the cap up and without a moment of hesitation, a large (oddly cute in Roxas eyes) frog came out. And landed right on his fluffy yet dirty blond spiked hair.

Quicker than you can say 'hi', all the females and even some males in the class began to scream while Axel and Roxas giggled madly.

The class was a riot as the frog hopped off of Roxas's head and into a girl's desk. She freaked out so badly that she threw her pencil at it causing the poor frog to hop away. The frog hopped all across the classroom as Roxas tired to save it and the students tried to kill it. As for the teacher, she was hiding behind her son as she called the office for animal control.

"Mr. Froggy! Please come here!" Roxas said as he stood atop a school desk. His frog was on top of the shelf way higher than him. Naturally, Roxas's small legs and hands weren't enough to reach it. However, the class seemed to calm down and Roxas thought that maybe the frog would come to him.

"Come on… you can do it." the blond encouraged the large frog that slowly made it way to the edge of the shelf. "Yes, just like that. Just a little more."

Then the frog jumped lading right on top of his head. Letting out a small laugh, Roxas took the frog into his hands and pet its head.

"Yay, you did it!"

"PUT THE FROG DOWN!" Roxas looked to the side as he heard the yelled command.

There was a man in all white with red lettering on his back that said 'Animal Control'.

Shaking his head, the small blond held the frog close to him as tears filled the bottoms of his eye's lids.

"Kid, put it down now!" the man ordered once again as Roxas began to cry loudly. He didn't want this friend to be taken just like Mr. Noodle had been.

"Come on, Roxas… listen to the man." his teacher said as she still hid behind her son who had a wide wicked smile on his face.

Truth be told, he loved to see the blond in tears. He thought the boy looked beautiful; not as beautiful as the wide smile he sometimes wore on his face but nonetheless, Axel was happy.

"No… he's my friend!" Roxas screamed as he held the frog even closer.

"Come on, Roxas…" his teacher finally came out from hiding and walked over to her student who was crying uncontrollably. Taking him into her arms, she began to softly run her hand along his hair. An old trick she used to get Axel to sleep when he claimed not to be tired. After a long ten minutes, the blond feel to sleep in her arms. Not only from the soft motherly feeling, but the pain of knowing he was going to lose this little animal friend again.

* * *

"Axel!" the redhead's mother screamed as soon as they got home. She knew it had been him that gave the boy the frog. How could she not know? Only Axel had a strong fondness for clover green with cerulean blue dotted wrapping paper.

"What?" the ten year old yelled back as he was making his way to his room.

"Don't talk back to me like that!" his mother yelled back as he took his arm and forced him on to sit on one of the kitchen table chairs. "You are grounded for a week! I want one hundred pages front and back in why you _shouldn't_ give presents with frogs in them." The woman ordered.

The redhead rolled his eyes as he began to write. If she thought the frog was bad… then she had another thing coming.

∫•∫ Chapter Three – _**Birthday gift**__** - two of nine **_END•∫

* * *

AN: FROGS~!

So any guess of what Axel is going to get Roxas next time?

You get three guesses. Anyone who gets it right… idk I guess I can do a drawing request. I'm not that bad at drawing… =/ if you don't trust me look for 'microwave-very-nice' on deviantart.

Thank you once again Xoxoroxas for suffering the suffers of betaing for me… -hugs-

*****Things to know*****

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	5. Birthday gift three of nine

AN: I LIVE -Mushu voice-

Um… no one got it right. HOWEVER! Mochiusagi did mention this thing. So I guess you win in a way. So if there anything you want drawn hit me up. Okay.

**Warning-** Cuteness… I guess. =/

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Four – _**Birthday gift - three of nine**_ ∫•∫

"Squall." The redhead hissed. His voice filled with venom. Clover green eyes looked into scared blue ones as he held the box out for the brunette to see its contents. "This is not what I asked for, now is it?"

Squall quickly shook his head side to side, a small shiver running down his body as goose bumps covered his whole arms.

"I… couldn't… find what… you wanted… at the pet store…" the older teen somehow managed to say as he looked inside the box. Large green eyes looking right at him, making him feel a bit warm and fuzzy. It was cute and far safer then what the redhead had asked for.

"THE PET STORE! Squall… the pet store is for losers! Normal people get their animals from the wild!" Axel screamed as he pulled the box back. He looked at the thing inside it with disgust. However, there was no time to fix such a mistake. So he would have to make the most of it. "Whatever, I guess I can give this thing to Roxas…"

Clover green eyes rolled as he placed the lid atop of the box. Placing a large green and yellow bow atop of it, he poked a few holes before grabbing his bag and leaving to school.

What a horrible way to start Monday off.

* * *

"No… Riku don't say that..." Sora shook his head, fear in his glasses covered blue eyes with his hand intertwined with the silverette's. They were sitting in class eating lunch and talking about monsters and such. "There… there is no monster under our van…"

"Then what were those loud crying noises and those creepy sounds that were coming from it when I went to sleep over?" Riku asked, thumb gently running over Sora's hand so that he would calm down a bit. He felt bad that he had scared him but he really did think there was something under or in that van. Of course, we all know it's not a monster but the brunette's mother 'working'.

"C… Cloud says it's mother working." Sora said as he looked to the side. He was biting his lip hard, almost drawing out blood.

"Oh I see…" Riku set his carton of milk down. He placed his unoccupied hand on Sora's cheek. "…If you want I can ask my dad if I can go to Hayner's again. That way I can stay at your place and keep you safe from the monster."

"I would like that…" Sora muttered with a soft smile on his face as he set his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Little did he know that the warm feeling he was the feeling of love.

* * *

Roxas was mad. No, that would be an understatement; he was furious! That dumb Hayner took his swing. Yes, the very last swing on the swing set; the one that that small blond loved to swing on every day.

If it wasn't for the fact that Roxas was nice and a bit of a pushover, he would have gone and told that dumb weird haired blond to get the hell off his swing. Letting out an angry sigh, he made his way to his second favorite place on the school playground, which was the very last tree. It was also the tallest and had the most shade. However, there was a rumor that a kid from the high school hung himself over the summer so no one ever went near the tree anymore.

Nonetheless, Roxas didn't care of such rumors. All he knew was that he was mad and wanted to be ALONE and under some nice shade so he could cool down a bit. So he slowly made his way over.

Once he got there, he looked down. There was a box with a green and yellow bow on it. It had a small note that said, "To: Roxas" on it. Lifting the box, his cerulean eyes grew wide. He let out a loud squeal as he ripped the box open.

Inside…

Was a small black kitten with large green eyes. Taking hold of the small furry thing, Roxas held it close to him as he slowly ran his hand over the small animals head.

"Oh you're so cute!" he said as he held the kitten up, while he sat down next to the tree back against the hard wood.

From a far, Axel watched Roxas as he talked to the small black ball of fur. He had a large smile on his face instead of his usual creepy grin. This smile was soft and filled with a light bubbly-ness to it.

Letting out a happy sigh, Axel stood up and walked over to the blond. Who was still talking away.

"Your name shall be Oblivion! And I will feed you fish that Cloud gets from the river. Sure they're small little fish, but I think it will be enough for you. Oh and you can sleep with me all the time. I'm sure Sora will just love you; Mother too… maybe even dad!"

"Can I hold him?" the redhead sat down as he watched the blond jump. Cerulean eyes wide, letting the redhead get a very close look at such a pricing color considering that the kitten had pulled of the boy's glasses off with its small paws.

"I…" Roxas looked down at his new pet. He was scared the redhead would hurt it. Possibly even set it on fire like he had done to his bag pack and so on. However, Roxas didn't want to hurt the older boys feeling. "Ah… ok."

Slowly, the blond set the black kitten on the redhead's lap. The ball of fur quickly began to make its way up the older boys shirt.

Axel gave a loud laugh as he picked up the ball of fur, for some reason he didn't want to hurt the small thing or set it on fire. He just wanted to sit there with the small blond next to him as he held it.

"He's really cute." the redhead mentioned as he looked at Roxas who had his glasses back on. Taking his hand, he reached for the large frames and took them into his hand. "You have very pretty eyes. You shouldn't hide them behind these things."

Roxas turned a bright red as his glasses where taken away once more. Giving a soft smile that showed off his dimples, he moved so that he was sitting closer to the redhead. Not only because he wanted to be closer to him, but because from where he had been sitting he could barely see the older boys face.

"Thanks you I guess…" Roxas looked down as the kitten made it way to him. Picking it up with one hand, he felt his other one get taken by the redheads. He didn't understand what it meant, but he had seen Sora and Riku do it all the time. So he let the redhead hold his hand softly.

"Does this make us friends?" Axel asked as he tightened his grip on the blond small pale hand. It wasn't a painful grip, more of a worried of letting go kind of grip.

Roxas nodded, as he set his head on the redhead's shoulder. Closing his bright cerulean eyes. He said,

"Yes… best friends."

∫•∫ Chapter Four – _**Birthday gift - three of nine**_- END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: Good thing that Leon fucked up right. Ok, so this is not the best chapter and I'm sure its all confusing and stuff. But cut me a bit of slack okay. I only had three hours of sleep because my cats thought it was would be funny to have a cat fight in my room and wake me up at three in the morn. And seeing how I couldn't get back to sleep I began to read which led to me writing. Shocking I know… so yeah… I LIVE… in away =]

-Hides in a hole-

*****Things to know*****

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	6. Killer Smile

AN: While Roxas and Axel are becoming friends… Sora is in a bit of a pickle… or something like that. Yup… I'm evil.

Warning- This be Soku chapter. Verbal abuse and drama.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Five – _**Killer Smile **_∫•∫

Tears were falling from Sora's cerulean eyes. He had his glasses on his lap as his small hand rubbed his eyes. He was trying to make the tears stop but it was too difficult. He couldn't take it anymore. All the harsh words that Selphie had told him really hurt.

"_I don't understand how Riku can talk to, let alone hold hands with someone so ugly. I'm sure he's only nice to you because he feels sorry for you!" Selphie hissed as she pushed the brunette to the ground "You're never going to be beautiful. You'll stay ugly and one day Riku will notice how ugly you are and leave you."_

_The brunette female hated the younger boy, but not because he was mean to her. Oh no, she claimed to be in love with Riku. However, the silverette of course didn't feel the same for her. So she did everything she could to get the younger boy away from the silverette. Little did she know that her lies only made their bond stronger._

"_It's not true!" Sora screamed as he tried to get up only to be pushed back down. Now, Sora wasn't a pushover. Ok that's a lie. Nevertheless, Cloud taught him never to hit a girl. So the small boy just let himself… well kinda. He wasn't going to hurt her, but he was going to tell her how she made him feel. Even if in the end he'll just need up falling for her harsh words._

"_Of course it's true. Just look at yourself! You're disgusting, ugly and I bet you'll end up with a job just like you whore of a mother!" the brunette girl bitterly assumed as Sora pushed her, not harshly but enough to put a good distance between them._

"_My mother is not a whore!" he cried as he turned around and walked away with large tears in his eyes. Selphie just laughed as she screamed loud enough for all the kids near by to hear and laugh._

"_Everyone and their mother know how much of a slut your mother is! And within time you and your brothers will end up being whores as well!"_

Those last words repeated in Sora's head over and over. He really wished Riku were there with him to make him feel better. Riku always made him feel better. He would tell him (what he thought) were small sweet lies about him not being ugly and his mother not being a slutty whore. However, he knew it was all too true. He knew that he would never be beautiful like Riku, Selphie or even a dead run over dog.

He continued to cry until he felt arms go around him in a tight hug.

"Sora what's wrong?" the brunette looked up to the side to see his silver haired friend with a soft and warm smile.

"N… nothing…" Sora gave a huge fake smile. One that Riku had named the 'killer smile' because every time the small boy gave him that smile, he felt like he was being killed with sadness.

"I know it's not nothing… Sora. I'm your best friend you know you can tell me anything you need to get off your chest." Riku smiled as he sat next to the smaller. Taking his hand he held it tightly as the smaller boy laid his head on his shoulder.

"Riku is my mother a whore?" aqua eyes grew wide in shock. He had never heard Sora use such language. The smaller had always been one to hit him whenever he used a bad word. However he understood that the boy was using that word due to his mother being called that. Also that he wanted an honest answer, yet the silver haired boy could not give him that. No, it would break the smallers heart to know what his mother truly was and did.

"Mi hermoso cielo*, your mother is not a whore. People just say things they hear but know nothing about." Riku answered as he looked into the younger boys cerulean eyes.

Oh how he loved his eyes. Every time he looked at them without glasses covering them he felt like he was looking into the deep blue sky above them. Taking his hand and stretched it towards Sora face he gently rubbed his thumb along the bottom lid of his eyes, making the tears disappear.

"Please don't cry. You know I hate to see you so sad." The smaller boy nodded with a soft smile, this time it was a real smile and not the fake killer one that the silverette hated so much.

"Riku do you think your mother and father would let me come to your house?" Sora asked shyly as he took his glasses and put them back on. Riku tilted his head before he gave a soft nod. His heart was thumping wildly as he notice the small blush on the younger boy's soft cheeks.

"I think if I catch them in a good mood and ask nicely they would let you come over tomorrow." he said as his other hand dug into the dirt.

The truth was that he wasn't sure if his father or his mother would let Sora come over. After all they didn't want him to talk to the poor boy. Let alone the child of a whore. Not that Riku thought that of the boy's mother. No, he understood that she was doing her best for her kids.

After all he had been to their home (back when they lived in a house) enough times to see what had gone on. He had seen the way their father would come home drunk. How Cloud had to fight his father off so that he would stop hitting Roxas. He had been there when Sora was so scared that he had all of them locked in the closet until their father had fallen asleep. He has also been there when Roxas was sent to the hospital and had amnesia for two weeks. Two weeks that made Sora so miserable that he would do nothing but cry when no one but Riku was around.

The Strife family was fucked up and Riku knew this far to well. Everyone one knew this, yet no one ever did anything to stop it. Axel's older brother Reno had tried to get Child Services to take action. However he was ignored due to his young age. They thought it was a joke… if only they knew.

Shaking his head, he looked over to Sora who was now fast asleep in his shoulder. There was a faint smile on his face. Taking his hand, he slowly took the brunette and leaned him against the tree before placing a small and gentle first kiss on his lips.

"_I love you Sora… one day I will take you away from all that is evil..."_

∫•∫ Chapter Five – _**Killer Smile- **_END∫•∫

* * *

AN: I re-read my story and came to see that I'm missing small but large things. Like how Roxas is abused by their father and Riku is trying to make Sora see he in not ugly. So I tried to put that into this chapter. FAIL!

Also… let get one thing straight. Yes, younger children do talk like that. Well at least where I live at they do. I know for a fact that I learn all my bad words before I even hit the fourth grade. Lol

-Hides in hole-

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Mi hermoso cielo – My beautiful sky

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	7. Pale

Warnings: Axel being Axel… and I think that's all.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Six – _**Pale **_∫•∫

"There are times were I wonder what I did wrong when it came to raising you…" Aerith (Axel's mother) said as she watched her son work on his new 'gift' on the kitchen table.

He had all kind of different glass jars and lids. Also a few eggshells from yesterday's dinner, a glue gun, (where he had gotten it his mother wasn't to sure) glitter, a bucket filled with water, acrylic paint and paint brushes. Along with some other stuff his mother wasn't too sure they were.

"Mom, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm a perfectly normal child." Axel answered back with a huge smile as he took his thinnest paint bush and dipped it into a bright red paint.

"Right… setting things on fire, having black mail on teachers, making your own real and pain inflicting chakrams and painting every cat or dog black and calling them 'shadow heartless' is perfectly 'normal'." Aerith did quotation marks in the air as she said normal.

"First of all mom…" Axel looking away from his gift and looked into his mother green eyes. "Father sets things on fire too. How else is he going to make barbecue for 'Barbecue Sundays'?"

The redhead's mother shook her head as he contained.

"Second… it is not my fault principle 'Mansex' was making out with Mr. Luna when I was sent to the office. Oh, and that I had taken Reno's camera you got him for his birthday."

Dark green eyes rolled as Axel began to paint again.

"Third, you wouldn't get me chakrams so I just made them like you told me to."

"Yes, but I never thought you were going to pull your bike, along with other stuff, apart to make them. And just how in the hell did you manage to weld then together is what I wonder." Axel's mother yelled as she took her hand and place it over her face and let out a long sigh.

"Dad's power tools… anyways, as for the cat and dogs… their not cats or dogs. They're 'heartless' and they are evil and must be killed or else they will take our hearts. For the most part I do everyone a favor by painting them black. It's a sign to let everyone know they're evil and must be destroyed. Come on… even Demyx agrees with me on this. Riku as well…"

"I'm starting to think you have made your own cult…" the redheads mother shook her head once again and let out a slightly stressed out sigh. "Clean up in a bit, were going to have dinner soon."

"What… but mom! I need to finish this for Roxas!"

"Still think you're in _love_ with that boy?" Aerith asked him as he looked at her and nodded. A huge smile plastered on his face as he still painted the figure in his hand, this time with a light yellow color.

"Yes, he is my one and only _love. _One day I will marry him and have lots of kids." the redhead said in a matter of fact tone.

"Axel… boy's can't have kids…" Axel rolled his eyes as he began to clean up his small yet large mess.

"Who ever said I wouldn't find a way for him to have my kids." the redhead gave his mother a huge smile before walking off with a huge box in his hand that held all of his materials.

"Where did I go wrong…?"

"Don't worry ma, Axel will only make Roxas have two or three kids." Aerith looked down to see Kairi looking up. Small smile on her face as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"Not you too…"

* * *

Roxas sat on the very last swing, feet lightly drawing circles on the soft sand under him. He was trying to take his mind off of what had happened so far. Today wasn't a very good day for him. No, not at all. His head was hurting, he felt sick and he had embarrassed himself in class by falling asleep. Of course there was to really good reason to all of this.

However, Roxas wasn't going to tell. If he did, there was a very good chance he would lose everything he cares about. And he really didn't want that. He didn't want to be the cause to Sora and Cloud being sad.

Sighing, he remembered how Mrs. Fair had asked if he wanted to go to the nurse. However, he wasn't on good terms with the school nurse seeing how her daughter hated him. Yup, today was not a good day. And worse of all he didn't want to see Axel.

Not that he didn't like the tall redhead, Oh no, he just… well there was this bubbly feeling he had started getting after holding his hand with the redhead the other day. And well, Roxas wasn't too sure if it was a bad thing or not. He was scared that if Axel found out he wouldn't want to be his best friend anymore. So that was why he didn't want to see him.

Slowly looking up, cerulean eye looked right at the redhead who was making his way over to him. Small gift in hand that looked like it had been wrapped in cover green with cerulean blue dots paper.

The small blond tried to make a smile come to his face, but he just couldn't. He was just too tired and scared. Really scared. So before the redhead even noticed him, he jumped off the very last swing on the swing set and ran over to 'his' tree.

Of course, little did he know that Axel did in fact see him and was now wondering what was wrong with him.

Finally reaching the tree, Roxas sat down next to it before letting himself fall on the grass. He let his eye close along with a very light sleep take over. However it didn't last long. He felt a hand run along his face, from his cheek to his lips.

"You don't look so good Roxas. Are you getting sick?" cerulean eyes opened and locked with clover green ones. Roxas opened his mouth to say something but it never came out. Instead he slowly pulled himself up.

Standing up, he began to sway back and fourth. A worried expression fell upon Axel's face as he watched the blond. Roxas really didn't feel good, he felt like his world was spinning really quickly. Axel quickly took note of this and stood up as well.

Looking to Roxas's eyes, he watched as the blond mouth opened to say something. However faster the Axel could react, the blond swayed back and began to fall. Quickly, the redhead took Roxas's hand and pulled him so he would fall into his chest.

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed as the blond passed out on top of him.

∫•∫ Chapter Five – _**Pale- **_END∫•∫

* * *

AN: I… really don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this.

Thanks to my beta for looking this over for me. You save me all the time. lol

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	8. RAWR! Aka 'I Love You' in Dinosaur

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic**.**

**Warnings:** An angry blond and teachers who need to being fired.

AN: While Axel is shitting his pants over Roxas fainting on him. Squall is once again trying to win Cloud's love over. Will he be successful or not? O.o actually I wonder that as well.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Seven – _**R**__**AWR~! (Aka 'I Love You' in Dinosaur)**_∫•∫

Cloud sat in class, eyes looking at his teacher Mr. Rush as he wrote down today's homework on the board. Last night hadn't been very good. It had been filled with yelling, crying, and a stubborn sick Roxas who insisted he was fine. Of course Cloud knew better then to believe that. But he just let it go, he knew he couldn't win a fight against a sick and stubborn Roxas.

Letting out a small sigh, he placed his head down. Only to feel something hit his dirty blond hair. Frowning, he noticed the small ball of paper on his deck.

Looking up he watched his teacher as he undid the ball under his desk. As soon as the professor turned around to write something on the board, Cloud began to read the once balled up sheet with somewhat neat handwriting.

'_Dear Cloud the love of my life,_

_I was hopping you and I could skip out on school today and go do lunch. Meet me by the huge circle hole thingy next to the small kindergarten playground as soon as class is out._

_- Love the love of your life, RAWR~! (Aka 'I Love You' in dinosaur).'_

"Rawr?" Cloud muttered in a questionable tone as he looked at the letter over again. However, as he was about to read the last line, it was ripped away from his hands.

Looking up, he saw the smiling smirk on his teacher face. Oh, how he hated him so much. Of course Cloud had a really good reason why he hated his teacher. After all that man had done and will do anything to embarrass the blond.

Lowering his head, he heard the teacher chuckle before he cleared his throat.

"Cloud you know very well I hate when a student reads notes in class." Cloud gave a small nod. He knew what was coming and he was mentally preparing himself for it. "You do know what happens with those notes right?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now children how many of you would like me to read Cloud's note out loud." faster then the speed of light everyone but four students (including Cloud) rose their hands.

"Alright, then let us started." The teacher took a deep breath before speaking in the best and most dramatic voice he could muster. " 'Dear Cloud the love of my life.', Now who would love someone as ugly as you?"

Cloud sunk in his chair as the teacher carried on. "Oh well, let's get on with it."

" 'I was hopping you and I could skip out on school today and go do lunch.' " Mr. Rush did his best manly voice causing some of the students to laugh. "Well I guess you will be getting detention. There's no way I could let you skip out on class now can I?"

Cloud looked away and began to bite his lips.

"Lets carry on… 'Meet me by the huge circle hole thingy next to the small kindergarten playground as soon as class is out. Love the love of your life, RAWR~! (Aka ' I Love You' in dinosaur).' " The man and students let out a loud laugh as the letter was finished.

"Rawr… really. I'm staring to think you wrote this yourself Cloud. After all there is no way some as ugly as you will ever have someone love them. The same goes with your brothers. It's a shame that Riku is so attached to Sora."

"Shut… up…" Cloud muttered in a very low tone. He was getting angry. He hated when people made fun of his brother. Sure, throw your cruel words at him, but not his siblings.

"What was that ugly duckling?" Mr. Rush mocked as Cloud hands began to tightly grip the table tuning them white. He needed to stay calm. But right now that proved to be a bit too difficult.

"I said shut up…" Cloud said this time loud enough for his teacher to hear but not the others within the classroom.

"Now why would you want me to shut up? After all, everything I said is true and you know it is." the teacher laughed as balled up the note and threw it at Cloud, who was gritting his teeth.

"It's not truth…" the blond tied to say calmly, but slight anger had escaped.

"You know, I heard your father has done some very naughty things to your younger brother Roxas…" the man leaned down and whispered into Cloud's exposed ear. "I heard he fucked him…"

Cloud snapped, letting go of the deck. He balled up his fist and punched his teacher on the face. The man let out a cry of pain as Cloud got up and jumped on him. Punch after punch, the blond screamed as the class began to panic. Some running out of the classroom to get help others cheering the fight on.

As for Squall, he just stood there watching as the blond beat the shit out of their teacher. He knew from experience that he should never get in the way of the angry blond. Plus he was angry with Mr. Rush as well for making fun of his love letter he had worked so hard on.

"You fucker! How dare you say something like that about Roxas!" Cloud screamed as he took a textbook from where, who knows and began to hit his teacher over and over. "I don't care what you say about my father, but you keep him and Sora out of this! They have don't nothing wrong! And unlike you, Riku can see the hidden beauty makes Sora who he is!"

Cloud let go of the textbook and bit down on the man's arm, teeth sinking in to the point of drawing out blood. This causing Mr. Rush to let out even louder screams. Yes, he was trying to push the blond off of him. But it was like he had unleashed a monster, an angry bloodthirsty blond monster.

Then the biting, hitting and kicking stopped.

"Cloud, calm down!" the strong voice that belonged to Mr. Fair roared across the classroom as he pulled the small angry blond off his teacher.

"Rawr!" Cloud roared loudly as he tired to get out of the strong grip he was in. He wasn't done yet, he still need to castrate the teacher who was getting help from Mrs. Lockhart.

Letting out a sigh, Squall watched as angry Cloud was taking away by Mr. Fair to most likely the principle's office.

"Maybe next time I will have better luck…"

∫•∫ Chapter Seven** –**_**RAWR~! (Aka ' I Love You' in Dinosaur)**__- END _∫•∫

* * *

AN: Don't ask… at first it was going to be a cute chapter where Squall takes Cloud on a date… but you know things just happened. lol

So I was talking to my Dem-dem and she said I should have Cloud limit break on the teacher. My answer was, "my story is crack but not that crack." we both began to laugh loudly on the bus… I think we scared them all with our strangeness. =]

Thanks to my beta for looking this over for me. You save me all the time. lol

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	9. Perfect Days…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic.

Warning: I'm not to sure…

AN: I was at school and I got this random urge to write.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Eight – _**Perfect Days…**_ ∫•∫

Sora stood next to Roxas, their hands linking softly together. Sora could tell that Roxas wasn't felling all to well. Especially after what their father had done last night. So he was trying to convince his blond twin to hang out with him and Riku. So that he can watch over him in case anything happened to the slightly smaller of the two. Of course Roxas being well… Roxas was not going to allow that.

"Sora, I'm fine. Just go with Riku… okay?" Sora gave his twin a sad look before he tightened his grip.

"Roxas… I'm worried about you. I-" Sora was quickly cut off by Roxas pulling his hand away from the brunette's. His blond twin gave him a stern look before running off to the swing set within the school playground.

Sora simply stood here, feeling like a pancake that had been dropped to the floor. Then picked up, only to be thrown away. He understood that Roxas was just trying to get his point across, but Roxas just leaving like that hurt his feelings. Then again… after all that happened last night, he knew they all needed their space.

Sighing deeply, the small brunette made his way to the large tree that Riku like to hang out. Today Riku was going to tell him if he could sleep over or not. He was really hoping he could. After all he didn't want to be home. Nope not at all…

Finally getting to the tree, he noticed that the silvertte was still not there. So he took seat and closed his eyes. Not even a second later he heard someone take a seat next to him. Opening his cerulean eyes, he looked into aqua ones.

Giving a smile, he started to play with his hands as the silver hair boy next to his began to talk.

"I talked to my mother and she said she didn't care if you came over, seeing how she and father will not be home." Sora nodded closing his eyes again, his thoughts going back to what had happened that night and the mess it had all become.

"Are you okay?… You seem really down Sora." Riku asked as he moved closer to the brunette. Taking his hand he held it tight, hoping it would make the smaller feel better. "You know you can talk to me…"

Sora sighed once again, trying to make his thoughts fade away. Opening his large cerulean eyes that were covered by thick-rimmed glasses. He looked over at the boy sitting next to him and lightly opened his mouth and began to tell the silverette all of last night.

"Roxas… he's sick and mother wanted to take him to the doctor to see what was wrong…" Riku looked at Sora, who had tears falling from his eyes. He could tell his small lover was really worried about his twin. And it would be a lie if Riku said he wasn't worried as well about the small blond as well. Taking his arms, he wrapped them around Sora and pulled him close. Sora continued to explain to Riku as he moved closer to the warmth.

"Father stared to yell at her that she was crazy. That he didn't have the money for it. So she yelled back at him that he was a good for nothing and other mean words. Then in anger, father grabbed Roxas and threw him in the river and tired to drown him. While yelling that if he died mother wouldn't have to…" the silverette held the smaller boy tighter who was now cry uncontrollably in his arm. "He said if Roxas was dead we wouldn't have to worry about his health! Somehow mom and Cloud got dad to let go of Roxas. But soon after that Roxas passed out. Then dad… he drove off. So mom just put us all to sleep… but Cloud stayed up making sure Roxas was okay. But he's not! We don't know what's wrong, but he… all… all…"

"Sh… it's okay Sora" Riku cooed as he stroked the brunette hair softly. He looked up to the sky and asked Jenova for Roxas to get better and Sora to stay safe and healthy. He wasn't to sure what he could do but at least he had tried.

* * *

Sora sat in class, hand under his chin. His eyes were still red from all the crying he had done while he was telling Riku what had happen. Lightly nodding off, he could hear his teacher explain how to form a basic sentence like 'Today is sunny.' or 'Today it will be raining.' and so on. Looking at his sheet of paper, his vision began to blur as his eyes closed and he fell to a light sleep.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand lightly tap his shoulder. He ignored it for a while, until he realized it was the person next him who was trying to get his attention. Looking to the side, he looked right at Riku who gave him a weak smile and whispered.

"The teacher wants you to go to the office." Cerulean eyes opened wide, as Sora stood up and shoved all his stuff into his small old backpack. He gave one last look at Riku and then looked over to his teacher who gave him a small nod.

Running out of the classroom, he made his way to the schools office. Once he got there, he took the door handle into his hand and threw the door open. There he found Cloud with an angry, but anxious, expression on his face. He slowly made his way inside and took a seat next to his older brother.

"What's wrong Cloud…?" the small brunette asked as he looked down and began to play with his hands. He felt like something bad had happened and it worried him a lot.

Locking eyes with Cloud's, he noticed his older brothers eyes were watery. He swallowed hard and felt his heart stop as his brother spoke…

"Roxas has been taken to the hospital…"

∫•∫ Chapter Eight – _**Perfect Days…**_ - END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: I think everything going on lately is affecting me… a lot. So, sorry if this chapter is so sad… oh and short.

Thanks to my beta for looking this over for me. You save me all the time. lol

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	10. But Home Is Nowhere

Warning: Sadness…

AN: Please don't kill me… =/

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Nine – _**…But Home is Nowhere**_ ∫•∫

Cerulean eyes slowly opened, blurry vision trying to adjust and take everything in. Sighing softly to himself, Roxas took his hands and was about to force himself to sit up when he heard a voice speak to him.

"You shouldn't move Roxas… the doctor will get mad." Roxas eyes moved to where the voice was coming from, he could see a small blob of red sitting close to him. Looking away, he noticed a hand coming close to his and placed his glasses on them. Taking them, he put them on and looked back up only to lock eyes with Axel's bight clover green ones.

"Why am I here?" Roxas asked as the redhead looked away and towards the floor. The sad look on Axel's face, made the small blond worried and nervous. "Axel…"

"Your sick…" Axel started off as he looked back up, however he just couldn't look into Roxas eyes. Not with all the guilt he was feeling right in his heart. "I heard what is was… but the name of it slipped my mine… I'm sorry. But its something dealing with –"

Axel was cut off when the door was slammed open, it hit the baby blue wall hard the sound of it crashing echoing through out the room. The both children looked up and Roxas quickly noticed it was his mother and what he believed to be his doctor.

"No! I'm taking him home with me!" his mother screamed loudly as she made her way to Roxas. Once she reached him, she took his arm and pulled his IV out. Not really caring if she hurt him or not. Roxas wanted to let out a scream but he quickly bit his lip so keep the sounds of pain in. Then his mother pulled him into a warm embrace as she screamed again to the doctor before her. "You can't take him from me! He is my child! I gave birth to him! HE'S MINE!"

"You crazy bitch! Your are not in any condition to take care of your children!" the doctor wasn't even thinking twice about his words and Roxas could tell from how bright red the man's face was. "It would be best for them to be placed in a foster home where they can be taken better care of!"

"My children are fine, their living conditions are fine! Everything is fine!" Roxas mother shrieked as she tired to force herself out of the room. However, the doctor and now a few nurses were blocking her path.

Peaking over his mother shoulder, Roxas looked at Axel who had tears in his eyes. He was muttering 'sorry' over and over before he looked away and hid his face with his hands.

Gripping tighter to his mother shirt, he heard one of the nurse yell. Telling his mother to hand him over so she could look at his arm that he had just noticed was bleeding from where his IV had once been.

Looking at the small wound, he let his head fall on his mother shoulder. He was tired and all he wanted was to go back to sleep. However, his eyes went wide as he felt his mom place him on the floor. Looking to see what was going on, he noticed he was no longer in his mother's arms, but in Axel's who was still whispering he was sorry.

He let the redhead drag him under the bed as the adults screamed and yelled at one another. Sighing, he lay on the cold floor. He could fell Axel holding him very and tight. The embrace was warm, really warm that Roxas could fell himself fall to sleep. Even with all the screaming that filled the room.

Stroking Roxas' blond hair, clover green eyes watched as the child next to him feel into a light sleep. Axel slowly let go and moving from under the bed. Truth be told, Axel always hid under the bed when things got bad. To him it was like a safe stop. Of course, the young pyro would never admit it that he got scared. Let alone that he hid under the bed to escape it all.

He watched as the grown up screamed to one another more and more. He understood that Roxas mother really wanted to keep her kids. But at the same time the doctor and nurses were right. Her kids need a place that would keep them safe and healthy.

Sighing, he took the sheets from the bed over them and dragged them under with him. He placed them over himself and Roxas. Pulling the blond close to him once more, he whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry…"

Sure it wasn't his fault that Roxas mother was about to get her three kids taken away. However, he felt that he was part of the reason. After all it had been his idea to have Roxas taken to a hospital. Then again what else was the school to do. The boy had fainted and just wouldn't wake up. He had an extremely high fever that could have lead to death… so they had no other choice.

Sighing once more, Axel moved a little closer to Roxas and closed his eyes. He too fell into a light sleep as the adults continued to scream and yell.

* * *

Cloud could see tears leaking from Sora's cerulean eyes as he heard the yelling come from where Roxas was staying. He has his arms around his younger brother, hoping it would make him feel safe. However he knew they were nowhere near safe.

No, there was a good chance they were going to be taken away from their mother and possibly from one another, never to see each other again. At least not until he became the age of eighteen…

Gripping tighter to his baby brother, he began to pay attention to what was being scream.

"Your son had a form of waterborne disease! All because of the living conditions he's in! There is also a good chance your other children can get something as well! Yet you dare to say you can take care of your children!" Cloud shuttered at the angry sound of that voice.

However, he knew all that was said was right. After all he had been the one at fault for all this happening. He had been the one at tell them all about where they lived and how they lived.

He told them all about how his father tired to kill Roxas last night. That they lived by the river and slept in sleeping bags, while their mother slept with men in the van. How they lit a fire every night just so they can stay warm. That the only food they got was the small river fish and random left over that Mrs. Fair gave him everyday after school.

He told them all… everything, and now he was paying for it.

Looking at his brother, he noticed he had fallen sleep. Sighing, the yelling finally stopped. He looked up and watched as him mother came out, tears in her eye. She made her way over to him and pulled him and Sora into a tight hug.

He felt his eyes widened, for his mother had never held him like that. It was so different, like a… like a…

Feeling tears being to collected in his eyelids, he felt his mother let go of him. She looked right into his eyes before she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then she took Sora from his arms and rocked him back and forth. Just like he remember her doing when the brunette was just a baby. Then she suddenly stopped, she placed a kiss on Sora's cheek and put him back in Cloud's arms.

"Goodbye…"

∫•∫ Chapter Nine– _**…But Home is Nowhere**_ - END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: My mood is really killing this story… it was never meant to end up this sad… I…

-Hides in hole-

Thanks to my beta for looking this over for me. You save me all the time. lol

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	11. Kissing You Goodbye

AN: I put this off because I knew you were all going to hate me –Hides in hole-

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter Ten –**_ Kissing You Goodbye _**∫•∫

Cloud sat next to Squall on the time out bench. They weren't in trouble or anything, they just needed a safe place to talk. And everyone in the school always tried to avoid that bench, so it was one of the safest places to go. Somewhere along their time sitting there, their hands had drifted together. Cloud could feel the brunette's thumb gently running along his knuckles. In a small effort to comfort him, but this was no time for comfort. No, Cloud needed to admit his feelings for the older teen, as well as say farewell.

Sighing, he looked over to Squall who was looking off to space with a hard expression on his young face. Swallowing, Cloud opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again. He was about to speak when he was cut off.

"Don't say a word," Squall whispered still looking off to space. "I know that you feel the same way I do." The brunette stopped talking for a moment. Trying to come up with the right words to say. "Just promise me that I will see you again and that we'll make it work. You won't play hard to get and I won't pick on you."

"Squall…" Cloud was cut off once again, but this time by a finger being placed on his lips. He looked into Squalls eyes, he could see hurt and fear in them. But out of everything, he could see _love_.

"I'm not kissing you goodbye Cloud, because I know that this is not 'goodbye'. This is a 'see you later'." Cloud nodded before he and Squall slowly let go of each other's hands. Slowly the two got up and made there separate ways.

However, Cloud stopped and turned around. With the largest smile he could form, he called out to the brunette.

"I love you, see you again later…"

And with that, Cloud turned around and began to walk, small tears falling from his eyes as the fake smile on his face began to fade.

* * *

Sora's talk with Riku didn't go as planed. No, not at all. Before he could even say anything, his azure eyes began to over fill with tears. He threw himself on the silverette and crying long and hard. All while promising the boy that he would never ever make a friend as great as him.

Smiling, Riku sat holding the small brunette in his arms. Sora had finally stopped crying and was somewhat back to his cheerful self. Looking down at azure eyes, he lend close and asked.

"Sora, do you love me?" azure eyes looked at teal ones with a new light in them. A large smile came across Sora's face as he took Riku's face into his hands and pulled him further down. Pressing a sweet kiss on the boy's cheek he let out a giggle as he replied with pure joy.

"Of course silly, you make me feel good about being myself." Riku smiled as he pressed a kiss on the younger forehead. He was glad that he could make Sora feel that way. After all that was all he really ever wanted. If more could come out of their friendship, it would make him happy. But for now, _this_ was good enough for him.

"Promise me that if I get to see you again you'll let me take you out on a date." Sora nodded as he lay his head on the silverette's lap.

"Only if you promise to share a paopu with me." teal eyes grew wide as the younger boy pulled away from him. He watched as Sora ran off laughing madly. Sighing, he leaned against the tree they were sitting under and closed his eyes.

After a while, he felt a hand shake him. Looking up he looked right at Sora who smiled down at him. Then, next thing he knew it there was a large star shaped fruit in his mouth. Taking a bite, he looked up at Sora who pulled it out of his mouth then took a huge bite.

With a smile the brunette said.

"Now you and I will remain a part of each other no matter what." Riku laughed before he took Sora into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you."

"It's not goodbye Riku." Sora whispered as he took another bite of the sweet fruit. Then he gave it to Riku who slowly ate the rest.

He just hoped the brunette was right.

* * *

Roxas lay on the tall grass. Fingers slowly pulling glass blades of the dirt underneath him. After three long days at the hospital he was finally allowed out. He was still taking medicine, but they had told his older brother that he should be better in a few days. Just as long as he didn't skip out on his medicine. Of course, it wasn't like he could anyways. Seeing how Mrs. Lockhart was the one who had taken them in until they're new foster parents were ready for them to move in. Which was tomorrow, something about having to clear out a room for the twins.

Sighing to his self, Roxas continued to pull grass. Then he began to whisper-sing to himself. He wasn't sure of the songs name, but it was one his mother really liked to sing when she wasn't busy selling herself. Singing a little louder, Roxas got off from the ground and sat up. He looked up to the sky and continued to sing. However, his song was cut off when he let out a loud gasp.

He felt arms go around him and gave him a tight hug. Looking to the side, his cerulean eyes locked with clover green ones. He gave a faint smile as the redhead leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Roxas, close your eyes I have something for you."

Taking his hands, Roxas covered his eyes. He could hear Axel looking for something in his backpack. During his stay at the hospital Axel and Roxas became really close. After all the redhead always made sure to go visit him and stay there until he was kicked out. Their bond was really strong, so much that Roxas began to get this bubbly feeling every time he saw Axel. He one day asked one of the nurses about it and one said you feel that when you have a crush. That was when Roxas realized he liked Axel a little more then he should. But he didn't care it, made him happy. Really happy.

After a while, Roxas heard the redhead call out with a loud 'found you' and Roxas giggled softly to himself. Then he felt something being placed on his lap. He knew it was a gift, Axel always seemed to bring him a new gift and proclaim how much be _loved_ him. Causing the warm bubbly feeling to grow even more. Roxas really wanted to see what it was, but Axel still hadn't told him he could look. Then Axel leaned in to the right side of Roxas face and spoke gently into his ear again.

"You can look now." Axel watched as Roxas pealed his hand off his face and looked down. His cerulean eyes grew wide as he noticed the small gift in his lap. Taking the gift into his hand, Roxas turned around and came face to face with Axel. Taking his hands, he grabbed the redhead's face and placed a quickly kiss in his cheek before he opened the gift.

Axel just kneeled there in shock as Roxas tore the wrapping paper apart. Roxas always gave him a hug but never a kiss. Smiling, he heard the small blond let out loud.

"Axel I love it!" Then, he felt arms around him taking him into a big hug. Looking down at the small blond, he smiled and began to play with the blond's hair.

Roxas really did love his gift. Axel had made him a small 'snow globe' of people burning. With small red glitter making it look like millions of meteors were falling on them, putting the small people in even more suffering. Giggling, Roxas lay there in the grass with Axel. They had their hands lock together. The skipped class and ignored all the school bells until the last one rung.

Getting up, Roxas looked at the tall redhead. They both knew this was going to be goodbye. After all Axel had been there when Roxas was given the news. The redhead still blamed himself for everything even of the small blond told him it wasn't his fault. He just couldn't help but feel like it was. Looking down, Roxas gave Axel a large hug before placing a small kiss on the boy's lips. Letting go, he took off running, tears falling from his glasses covered cerulean eyes.

He would never admit it, but the redhead had taken his heart from the first gift he gave him on the nineteenth of August. Yes, Roxas knew it was Axel all along. After all, the small blond knew that Axel was the only one who had his birthday. And liked clover green with cerulean dots wrapping paper.

∫•∫ Chapter Ten – **_Kissing You Goodbye _**- END ∫•∫

***Ugly Ducklings- END***

* * *

AN: I had a really good time working on this. Never in my life did I think I would get over fifty reviews on this crappy thing. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. I read each and every one of them, and when I felt like giving up on this story I would go back to them and reread them. They really kept me going. I'm pretty sure some of you who have read all my stories have notice I tend to get a story out and then 'poof' it's gone. Never to be seen again.

Anyways, this story gave me the chance to just throw ideas out there and have fun. Work on something without stressing on making it a certain length. Ha, this story even helped me when I felt really stressed when working on 'Bones –In Pieces-'. Even if it did a bit =/ (serious) towards the end. At least I didn't do what I had planed. I mean I was originally going to have Axel literally make Roxas _fall_ for him. The poor kid was going to fall off his swing while swinging, crack his head open and end up in a coma. No lie, it's in my note! If you want proof ask for it and I'll send you a screenshot of my plans!

So yeah… this is the end. I do hope you all enjoyed it. Will I make a sequel? To be honest, I can't say I will. After all, I never did release the sequel to 'Shimmer'. I mean it their roostering (as my sister says) and all but idk. God, I'm rambling on.

-Hides in hole-

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~P5hng-Me-A'Wy


End file.
